


Who Is It That You Desire? - (Omegaverse/High School Klance AU)

by Ryuu_Kuroichi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuu_Kuroichi/pseuds/Ryuu_Kuroichi
Summary: Keith, is an omega however not just any old omega but a galra omega. A rare mix of Galra and human from his parents. Half-Galras are rare and they are the most sensitive when it comes to their heats. Half-Galra omegas especially; making alphas desire them more with how sweet their scent is and silky smooth their skin is.Keith has been trying to act like an alpha to hide his real identity; being an omega. You see, almost everyone in the Galaxy Garrison are alphas and they would be quite a dangerous predicament were they to discover Keith being a Galra Omega, no less. His group of friends are mostly alphas; Lance, Shiro, Hunk, Allura while the others are Betas; Pidge, Matt, and Coran. His monthly heat has reached its peak once again but because he usually take his pills to tone the effects down, he ran out of them. This makes his heat more intense because he suppressed it for too long and suddenly a rush of omega hormones explodes from his body into the air.





	Who Is It That You Desire? - (Omegaverse/High School Klance AU)

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing an AU fanfic of Voltron!^^; Please don't hurt me...just tell me if I made grammatical errors and the like~

Lance's POV

Keith, something is wrong with him. He is usually quiet but not like this; he hasn't even spoke a word to any of us. It seems he's avoiding people, avoiding the group as well. I've asked Shiro but he also doesn't know what has happened and Shiro was always the one beside him; the closest to Keith. Did we upset the guy? I kept my eyes on him during school hours and when we head back to our apartments. Before all this, we'd usually walk together with the others as it was dangerous to walk alone at night; there are sexual predators, lurking in the dark for their next meal. Upon further investigation, Keith was shivering, his whole body seems to be shaking with this sweet aroma wafting in the air, was it Keith? My alpha hormones are starting to kick in and noticed a shadow coming out of the dark alleys from the streets; they also smell the scent as well.

"K-Keith!" I yelled at the male who turned around to see me running towards him.

"Lance..??" Keith's slightly yellow-ish eyes widens at me when I hugged him to mix my scent with the sweet aroma, making it not too overbearing.

I let out a deep sigh and try to protect Keith from the other male alphas, carrying the guy back to our apartments in a flash, "Keith..you're an omega..?"

Did hesitate slightly but Keith still nods, there are also ears on his head which I have never seen before. I unlocked the door to my abode as Keith didn't want to be alone in his, in which I didn't mind. Leaving him alone would only cause me to worry more. I laid him down on the long sofa in the living-room gently.

I kneel down to his side, "Do you want anything to eat?"

Keith turned his face towards me, his eyes are watery, "Yes..maybe something warm..also, may I make a nest?" He asked softly.

I chuckle slightly, "Of course, anything to make you more comfortable, Keithy boy!" I said, jokingly to lighten the mood around us and stood up, walking over to the kitchen.

I gather the ingredients to make some sort of soup, maybe chicken noodle soup? Too cliche much? Ah well, that is the only soup I can make with the ingredients I have right now anyways. I bring out a small pot and poured water into it before placing it onto the stove to put it on boil. I glance over to Keith where he was making his nest with the pillows and blankets around the room. Without even realizing, there was a smile plastered over my face while watching the omega. Still, I've never seen an omega with ears before but I'm too nervous to ask as to not want to make him feel uncomfortable. Maybe I'll ask him tomorrow morning. Ah, the water is to a boil! I added the cooked and diced chickens into the pot before adding the noodles and vegetables to not burn them. I adjusted the seasoning to taste and done! Another fabulous soup once again, I thought with a twirl and a smile and startled when Keith was looking straight at me while giggling. I stopped and cleared my throat and turned off the stove. I scooped two bowls of the chicken noodle soup and bring them out to the living-room for us to eat.

"Dig in, Keith," I said with a smile.

"Chicken noodle soup? Really?" One of Keith's eyebrows raises.

"You don't have to eat it.."

Keith let out a small chuckle, "Just kidding! Thank you.." He took a sip of the soup.

"How.. is it?"

"It's good. Thanks, Lance," Keith said with a soft smile.

He wasn't usually this soft and cute before which is weird but I don't mind. I wish I could see more of this side of Keith...wait, what?! I almost choked on my soup with that thought and coughed a bit. Keith looked up, worriedly.

"Did you burn your tongue?"

"N-no, sorry..it was nothing! I'm fine!" I laughed it off but his face doesn't really buy it.

Keith let out a sigh, "Alright, if you say so.." He continued eating his noodle soup.

I wonder why I thought of that as I chow down onto my soup, never have I thought of Keith that way before. Do I like him? No, we mostly fought each other whenever we met and opened our mouths. I finished my bowl and looked up at Keith, he noticed and looked up at me with a confused look on his face. I felt my cheeks getting warmer and immediately averted my eyes, not knowing why I even did such a thing.

"Something wrong, Lance?"

"Nothing..."

Keith tilts his head with a slightly flushed face because of his heat, "Don't tell me..it's because of my heat..?"

"Hnng.." I groan, looking back at him and confirming his question, "Partly and also because...I kinda like you?"

Keith's eyes widen at that comment with a bright shade of red, "Eh?! Wait, what..?" His ears stood up straight just like a cat that heard a loud noise and startled it.

"Y-yeah...is that weird?" I said, rubbing my arm and looking down slightly. "For a man to like another man.."

"Well, it isn't weird. I've seen...more to it then that and you are the first to have treated me gently aside from Shiro and the others, of course!" Keith chuckled nervously and grabbed my hand to have me look at him, "So, in a way..I kinda like you too, Lance!" A hint of pink appeared on his cheeks as he said that.

I smiled tenderly when he reassured me, I playfully ruffled his hair and he laughed; his laugh sounded pretty cute, not gonna lie! "Well then, you tired? It is getting quite late.." I looked at the time on my cell phone in which it showed ten o'clock PM and with all that had happened, I wouldn't find it odd for Keith to feel tired.

"Yes..I do feel tired, actually," Keith replied with a small smile and laid down onto his nest to sleep, "Can you stay out here with me?"

"Of course, just let me get my pillow and blanket~" I said and hurried to by bedroom to change to my pajamas and gather my pillow and blanket to sleep on the couch next to Keith's nest, "Good night, Keithy boy.."

"Good night, Lancey.."

And with that, we both slept for the night.


End file.
